List of minor characters/Humans
This is a list of minor characters. These are characters that have appeared in the television series or other forms of media related to the series with minor appearances, background appearances, or one notable appearance. In-Universe Canon Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Unnamed maid The maid is an employee at Le Grand Paris. Appearance The maid is at a medium height with blonde hair tied up in a high bun and blue eyes. She wears a white long-sleeved shirt with black buttons underneath a black bow tie and a black vest. She also wears a black knee-length skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. Personality The maid takes her job seriously. Although, as seen in "Pixelator", she chuckles along with Sabrina when Miss Bustier indistinclty tells off Ivan and Alix. Unnamed doorman The doorman is an employee at Le Grand Paris. Appearance The doorman is a very tall man with very short hair, dark eyes, and thin brown eyebrows. He wears a white shirt and a red tie under a formal black suit with red accents on the collar, along with the gold buttons, and around the cuffs, and he has black pants. He also wears white gloves, thin round glasses, and a red hat with a black peak and gold accenting the center equator. Personality The doorman is agreeable, but he takes his job very seriously. He doesn't let Marinette enter the building in "Princess Fragrance" when she didn't give him enough reason to. However, he does have a more relaxed side, as seen in the episode "Pixelator" when he and Kim willingly allowed the titular character to take a photo of them. Steven Besielberg Steven Besielberg is a Hollywood director. In "Volpina", Lila lies that she has met him. She also tells Nino that she can introduce him to Steven. Arlette Arlette is the boss of Nadja Chamack at the TVi studio, for channel TV 5. In "Prime Queen", she spectates Nadja's new show, Face to Face and decide whether or not the show can continue, judging by its ratings. Appearance Arlette's hair cut into a short bob that ends in the center of her neck. She wears a white business jacket with a folded collar, and she wears a pink shirt beneath it. Personality Arlette is a strict boss, constantly reminding Nadja that her show, and by extension her prime-time slot on television, will be cancelled should Face to Face have a low reception. Even as the ratings climb during the interview with Ladybug and Cat Noir, she still considers cancelling the show should Nadja's "big scoop" not live up to her expectations. Relationships = Nadja Chamack = Because she has the ability to cancel Nadja's television program, Arlette is very tough on her. Arlette frequently cautions the television host about the reception and quality of her interview over an earpiece, scolding her frequently. When the show ultimately does well during its second episode, which features an interview with Alya Césaire about the Ladyblog, Arlette grows pleased with Nadja and compliments her on a job well done. Unnamed fire captain The fire captain is the captain of Paris' fire department. Appearance The fire captain has light skin, black eyes, and brown eyebrows. He wears a standard blue firefighter suit and helmet. The helmet is silver, with long sides that cover his ears and a movable golden front piece to cover his face. The top piece of the hat is also golden. Stripes, yellow on the top and bottom and white in the center, are on various parts of the fire suit: the lower hip, bottom of the gloves, top of the boots, and on the chest. Additionally, black stripes adorn the upper hip of the suit and the gloves, which also feature gray palms. A gray zipper is on the center of the suit. Personality The fire captain is a generally respectful man, like listening and agreeing with Mr. Damocles in "Despair Bear" as he reports the false emergency call. However, he gradually grows impatient and anxious when continuously prevented from returning to his work. He also appears to be kind, briefly seen helping a girl retrieve her cat from a tree in "Befana" before being turned into an angel by the titular character. Relationships = Mr. Damocles = The fire captain is polite to Mr. Damocles, but he becomes exasperated when Mr. Damocles won't let him leave and get back to work elsewhere until he discovers the culprit of the false fire alarm. In "The Dark Owl", he compliments to Mr. Damocles as the Owl for calling the fire department to save a cat from a tree, even hooting for him. Mrs. Michelle Mrs. Michelle is a woman who lives in Paris with her son. She has a cat named Whiskers who often gets stuck in a tree. Appearance She is an average sized adult with green eyes and shoulder-length black hair. She wears a light pink shirt with a dark pink jacket. She also has black pants, a black belt with a silver buckle and pink dress shoes that match her jacket. Personality She is a very patient woman as seen in "The Dark Owl", when Mr. Damocles tried to save her cat, whom she cares for a lot. She appears to be far more rational than Mr. Damocles as well, realizing that his faulty gadgets and attempt to climb the tree are not going to work, deciding to call the fire department instead. Trivia * TBA Mrs. Michelle's son The young boy is the son of Mrs. Michelle. He lives with his mother and his cat, Whiskers, who often gets stuck in trees. Appearance He is an average sized child with green eyes and ginger hair. He wears a light orange shirt with dark colored pants. He has brown shoes with laces. Personality His personality is currently unknown though he seems to cares for his mother and cat. Clara Contard Clara Contard is a TVi news reporter who reports news upon Mr. Damocles in "The Dark Owl. Appearance Clara is at average adult height, she has brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she has light brown eyes. Clara wears a dark blue long-sleeved jacket that has a white top underneath it. Abilities Clara is professional as a reporter on the scene of a developing story, explaining the situation to viewers and interviewing people. Trivia * Her name is a pun on the French word racontar, which means "gossip." * Clara uses the same background model as Lila's mother, but according to Thomas Astruc, they are not the same character, and it was an animation mistake that the mother uses the same model as Clara.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1053980672627560448 August's mother August's mother is a woman who lives in Paris and is the mother of August. Appearance The woman is average in height with fair skin, short blonde hair, and light green eyes. She wears a green vest over a white-collared dress shirt, along with dark blue jeans and a pair of yellow boots that go up to her ankles. Personality The woman is a kindhearted and gentle, being a caring mother for her son, August. She always wants what the best for him and gets worried if anything happens to him, but sometimes, taking care of him and multi-tasking stresses her. After August is de-akumatized in "Gigantitan", she makes sure that August is safe and okay. When others help her and her son, she shows gratitude and appreciation, thanking Marinette for helping her get her son's stroller up the stairs and thanking Ladybug and Cat Noir for reverting August back to normal. Jean Tretiens Jean TretiensHis name can be seen via a public text post. is a sanitation engineer. Appearance Jean stands at average height with chestnut brown hair and olive green eyes. Jean wears a green collared coat suit with a black undershirt beneath, with coordinating green cargo, combat workwear pants that have multiple side pockets on each side and gray ankle cuffs, along with a pair of black latex work gloves. He also wears a bright yellow safety vest with reflective silver strips. Personality Jean is resolute with his job. As seen in "Gorizilla", he can also get distracted, noticing Adrien with Marinette in a dry fountain in the Place des Vosges and taking a photo of them. He immediately jumps to the conclusion that the two teens are a couple, and he posts his assumptions on social media. Trivia * Jean's full name is a wordplay on the phrase j'entretiens, which means "I maintain." Lila's mother Lila's mother is an Italian woman who works at an embassy. Appearance Lila's mother is at average adult height, she has brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she has light brown eyes. She wears a dark blue long-sleeved jacket that has a white top underneath it. Personality Lila's mother is shown to be a kind and loving mother. However, she is also gullible, as she believes Lila's lies about Adrien being her boyfriend and the school closing down from all the akuma attacks. Relationships = Lila Rossi = Lila's mother loves her daughter, but she is unaware of her deceitful nature as she believes her lies about Adrien being her boyfriend and the school closing down because of the akuma attacks. Miraculous Adventures Public Enemy Public Enemy is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2" of "Miraculous Adventures he is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by Trash Krakken. He also stumbles across Marinette and helps her out with her situation by proving her food and clothes. His associates are: Killabee, Metal Face D, Ghetto Blaster, Shaolin Soul, and Breaker. Appearance Public Enemy is tall and muscular with dark brown skin, black eyes, shaved dark brown hair, and thick black eyebrows. On his right upper arm, he has a black tattoo of two crossing guns. He wears a black cap, including the acronym "NY" in silver letters on the front, and a gray bandanna. He also wears a sleeveless dim gray tank top with shredded sleeves, light blue baggy jeans that go up to his ankles, and dark brown boots. Personality Public Enemy can come off as intimidating and threatening, but he is actually good-natured, serious, and caring. He genuinely wants to help others, and he apologizes whenever he over-reacts to a situation. When anyone needs help or information, like Marinette, he willingly and kindly offers it to them, and he occasionally teases others, saying Marinette is "so French" in amusement when she departs to transform. Killabee Kilabee is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2" of "Miraculous Adventures, she is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by the Trash Krakken. Her associates are: Public Enemy, Metal Face D, Ghetto Blaster, Shaolin Soul, and Breaker. Appearance Killabee is tall with light brown skin, wavy brown hair, and light brown eyes. Killabee wears a yellow beanie, a pair of yellow earrings, and dark red lipstick. She also wears a white tube top, a metal chained necklace, and golden brown baggy jeans. Personality Kilabee is shown to be a good-natured woman, as she comforts Kenya, who's in distress after the absence of her father. Metal Face D Metal Face D is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2" of "Miraculous Adventures, he is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by the Trash Krakken. His associates are: Public Enemy, Killabee, Ghetto Blaster, Shaolin Soul, and Breaker. Appearance Metal Face D is a tall and muscular man with dark brown skin and curly brown hair. He wears a sleeveless blue tank top and dark blue baggy jeans. He also wears a silver metal mask with a green lens that covers his face. Ghetto Blaster Ghetto Blaster is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2" of "Miraculous Adventures, he is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by the Trash Krakken. His associates are: Public Enemy, Killabee, Metal Face D, Shaolin Soul, and Breaker. Appearance Ghetto Blaster is a tall and muscular man with dark brown skin, black eyes, and curly brown hair. Ghetto Blaster wears a red baseball cap with the bill pointed backwards. He also wears a sleeveless white vest, brown baggy jeans with lavender shorts underneath, and red boots. Shaolin Soul is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2" of "Miraculous Adventures, she is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by the Trash Krakken. Her associates are: Public Enemy, Metal Face D, Ghetto Blaster, Killabee, and Breaker. Appearance Shaolin Soul is tall with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She also has a heart tattoo on her left arm. Shaolin Soul wears an orange tank top, blue jean shorts, and black tennis shoes. Additionally, she has golden hoop earrings. Breaker is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2" of "Miraculous Adventures, he is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by the Trash Krakken. His associates are: Public Enemy, Killabee, Metal Face D, Shaolin Soul, and Ghetto Blaster. Appearance Breaker is at an average adult height with dark brown skin and short brown hair. He wears a green beanie, a green shirt with a white collar and white numbers on the front, and a raisin black jacket. Also, he wears dark blue baggy jeans that go up to his ankles, and white tennis shoes. Trivia * Many of the characters' designs are regular background models used in groups and crowds in the series. For example, the background model of August's mother has been used multiple times in episodes, like in "Glaciator". ** Lila's mother uses the same background model as Clara Contard, but according to Thomas Astruc, they are not the same character, and it was an animation mistake that the mother uses the same model as Clara.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1053980672627560448 Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Lists